The Lewis Family Values
The Lewis Family Values is an Star Trek fanfiction series. Unlike other Star Trek series, It focuses on the Lewis family posted on Starbase 244. Lieutenant Commander Bradley Lewis is stationed there as a Science Officer to Captain Martinez. Off-duty, Lewis contends with his civilian wife, Stacey, a schoolteacher and daughter of legendary Starfleet officer, Donald Patterson. Lewis is also the father of (originally four) daughters; Francine, Ren, Mallory, and Daisy. The fifth daughter, Julie is born in "Baby". Characters *'Lt. Cmdr. Bradley "Brad" Lewis' is a Starfleet officer. He is a father to Francine, Renee, Mallory, Daisy, and Julie. He tries to be a good father to his daughters because he lost his father as a child. He also tries to maintain his cool towards his father-in-law who is a Starfleet legend. *'Stacey (Patterson) Lewis' is Lt. Cmdr. Lewis' wife and the mother of the family. She is a schoolteacher and more level-headed. She's used to the Starfleet life due to growing up in a Starfleet family. Her father is a legendary Starfleet captain. She grew up with two brothers. It was revealed that her father was disappointed that Stacey chose to go to college to become a teacher instead of joining Starfleet. *'Francine (Lewis) Brooks' is the oldest of the Lewis sisters, whom Mallory often looks up to. It is revealed that Francine was a breech birth, and Stacey was in labor with her during her and Brad's wedding. Francine is more sensible and level-headed like her mother. At 17, Francine shocked her parents by telling them she was going to join Starfleet, but they supported her decision. *'Renee "Ren" Lewis' is the second oldest of the daughters. She is four years younger than her older brother Francine, two years older than her younger sister Malcolm, six years older than his younger brother Daisy, and about 16 years older than her youngest sister Julie. It was revealed that when her mother was pregnant with Ren, she was in a shuttle crash was forced to give birth via crude C-section. Ren is more feisty, social, fashionable. She doesn't get good grades like Francine and Mallory. She leaves Starbase 244 to go to fashion college on Earth. *'Mallory Lewis' is the third daughter of the family. She is six years younger than her oldest sister Francine, two years younger than her older sister Ren, four years older than her younger sister Daisy, and about 15 years older than her youngest sister Julie. She is an aspiring journalist. She is also wise-cracking. In an episode, Expectant, 17-year-old, Mallory becomes impregnated by a alien dryad that nearly killed her. She also leave the Starbase to attend college on Earth. *'Daisy Lewis' is portrayed as being quieter and more inclined to the arts than her sisters. She was at first jealous of her younger sister, Julie because she was used to being the baby of the family and had trouble transiting to big sister. *'Juliette "Julie" Lewis' The youngest sister.